Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-33551442-20171209163925
We actually have a 3 way tie for 1st place 1-Voltaik. Gamebreak monster, all because of his moves. He has 4 moves with extra turn skills (which never stops until he runs out of stamina) which forces the computer (on defense) to use all his stamina wiping any monster. With this each turn he gets ther is a 5% chance of getting his ultimate which is incredible since in his last turn he uses his ultimate which im sure will kill the enemy team! A little boost is that he also has pretty impressive speed. Voltaik deserves this spot awesome monster 1-Warthak The Mountain Splitter/Sun Bringer. These guys are just a truck. Gamebreak stats, great moves and amazing trait! His stats - Amazing. His attack power is in 3600s which is amazing for attackers. Nice speed (dosent really need it but good if he has a speed rune with attack runes) and amazing health (even though he is a attacker). His moves are great with aoe shield breaks, 2 80/ 70 DAMAGE move to one enemy which applies stun and bleed/ stun and sunburning. Aoe remove negative effects and damage reduction! His trait gets better. He is immune to stun/freeze/possesion. With the udpate he is immune to hacked,reboot,etc which means he is unstoppable! That is why he is tied with voltaik and zyla in #1. 1- Zyla. She is the attacker and female version of voltaik. Overall average stats and gold like moves. In attack she has 3 extra turns that are so Op that i think that they are broken.She uses those three moves (Affliction chains, Fast chains, and Agony chains) Her trait is amazing every single negative effect has a 50% of missing including stun, hack, freeze,possesion time stop everything! She is broken but why isnt she like #1! Everyone has a weakness and hers is lack of defensive moves. Sure she still is pretty good but with only 3 extra turn the computer may not finish when she runs out of her stamina and instead use another move. But she is still an amazing monster 4-Nadiel the Pyromancer- His stats are great with Great attack, amazing life and great speed. His moves are very op, with aoe burn, ignite and reverse healing 200%. Not only that! He also has a aoe total reduction -100% which means enemy does no damage! NOT ONLY that he has aoe guard down which means you can never miss to the enemy monsters! Burn and ignite almost takes away 50% of the health from the enemys health if landed + with the damage dealt from that aoe! He ca also deny with the total reduction damage with more damage and guard down! 5- Lucifre The Hopefreezer. She has a aoe ignite and burn! With Amazing stats. She has freezing moves, damaging moves and more burning and ignite moves. She is just amazing. She is great choice for your attacker! Her trait is pretty good. She has aoe blind and damage reduction. Her main goal is to burn and ignite which can leave serious damage to the enemy and most affected to bulky tank monsters. She can freeze and overall really good damaging moves. Great choice for attacking 6-Kaih The Eradicator. This is what i call a truck. He has amazing attack power with his hard hitting moves such as aoe burn, a 50 aoe! a 65 ignite or burn (i forgot) attack. He has a 75 legendary attack. Just wonderful attacks. His trait makes it better bulwark which gives him a 50% of not being denied at all! That means if he is not denied the enemy team is pratically dead! So kaih the eradicator is Kaih the truck that is going to kill you 7- Barbatos His attack stat is great, average/low life, average/slow speed. But his moves says it all. Blood convenent gives him a extra turn and double damage. ALSO he has demonheart which gives him damage boost AND another extra turn. Guess what? They stack, and you know what? He has a aoe legendary type 35 attack with burning. Imagine that all those buffs with his aoe! That just wipes out the enemy team, He also has a 90 DAMAGE ATTACK, that never misses. But unfortuanely, he looses alot of health with all these moves he loses alot of life makes hime very vulnerable to attacks. But if they dont kill Barbatos, he kills them! 8- Shallinar She has average stats with a good moveset. Inner fire is very useful giving her double damage and and extra turn. She has a aoe fire burning attack which can be usefull with inner fire and burning corruption. Burning corruption makes enemies weak to fire and burn. This can leave a devvasting attack for the enemy team. Without inner fire shallinar with be a average attacker, Inner fire is just op. But there are drawbacks. Her aoe is fire and is usually bad in fire wars. But in pvp you know she will kill the enemies team 9- Gaia Nova, Average stats but nice skills. She has 3 moves that are extra turn, one aoe, one giving stamina for free, and one single target. But what makes her good is her extra turn moves and her aoe quicksand. Quicksand takes away 60% of targets health. This can be horrifying to tanks and top tiers such as voltaik and zyla. She counters mosnters at the top whihc is pretty impressive. Gaia Nova is a overally awesome attacker 10- Greedy Dragon. Greedy has average stats, a extra turn damage boost, aoe burn, aoe stamina leak and a stong 60 damaging legendary attacker, a stun one enemy move and a steal life attack to heal himself.He is a average attacker with decent stats and pretty good moves. He is viable in competive play and is a pretty good attacker for you r team in Monster legends! Did i leave a monster? Leave a suggestion if i missed anything thank you if you made it this far and have a wonderful day or night